


High and Dry

by mythicalinker



Series: That Should be Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Drug Use, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Revenge, Top Danny Mahealani, Werewolf Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Derek was beyond devastated when Stiles rejected him. He thought that the guy will finally man-up and stop denying his feelings for him after their sexual encounters but somehow Stiles was stubbornly determined to claim he's straight. Derek was beyond depressed so when Mason offered him drugs that can make him high, he accepted it to forget Stiles and have fun. The night couldn't get any better when Danny asked him to hook up that Derek gladly accepted. Everything was awesome until he saw Stiles from the door that they accidentally left ajar, silently crying and muffling his sobs with his hand.





	High and Dry

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys!!! So I'm happy that you decided to read the fourth installment of the series and I'm saying sorry in advance as well for filling it up with a lot of feels. Enjoy :)
> 
> All of the stories in the series will not be in any way connected to one another so so you don't have to read the entire series if you don't want to (though I really hope that you will). 
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
>  
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

DEREK wanted to punch Stiles in the face at that moment. He can't believe that the guy asked him to meet at the preserve at the middle of the night just to tell him personally that he will follow Lydia at Harvard.

"Why?!" Derek squawked in anger.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked him, obviously confused on what Derek meant.

"Why are you following her?" Derek whimpered.

"Because I love her? Come on Derek, you all know about that! Remember my ten-year plan to----"

"Then the thing that happened last night. What was that all about?" Derek snapped back effectively cutting off the younger man in the process.

"T-that's just a mistake," Stiles stammered obviously ashamed. 

Derek heaved a sigh when he expectedly heard the younger man's heart spiked a beat. Yeah, the guy was definitely lying. "Your heartbeat said otherwise."

"Look Derek, the thing that happened. It was just an accident, we shouldn't---"

"Right, it's just an accident that you somehow found yourself in my loft with a lubed ass and rode my dick for the entire night. I bet those times that you sucked my cock was unintentional as well," Derek pointed out sarcastically.

Stiles looked back at him like a gaping fish. The human had his red and wet lips formed in an "O" that reminded Derek of those three "accidents" where Stiles sucked him in his Jeep, in his Camaro, and at the back alley of the Jungle. It was a good sight indeed but he was beyond pissed off right now to appreciate it.

"Alright maybe not accidents but you must admit that we were just carried away by the rush of our adrenaline. We are both straights and---"

Derek cut him off with a kiss. It was full of anger and frustration but nevertheless Stiles was obviously enjoying it. He began to explore the insides of the younger man's mouth with his tongue then grabbed Stiles's ass to pull their bodies closer. Unsurprisingly, it was Stiles who started to grind his crotch to him. Derek ended the kiss abruptly much to the younger man's disappointment who whined and tried to pull him back but he remained still.

"Why do you keep on denying what you really feel? Why do you keep rejecting me?" Derek asked, his fists clenched so tight that blood started to drip down to the ground.

"D-Derek I..," Stiles stuttered, completely out of words. He himself didn't understand what was happening to him. He was aware that he was being unfair to Derek but he wanted to fix his relationship with Lydia. The werewolf was also right that he was attracted to him but he didn't know if that was enough to exceed his feelings for Lydia. If Derek was worth it to lose his future with Lydia.

"What is the real reason for meeting me here? Are you just saying your goodbye or are you hoping for a farewell fuck?" Derek asked angrily.

Stiles was just silent and felt the tears threatening to flow down from his eyes. He looked down at the ground and turned his back at Derek. The werewolf has the right to say such thing to him of course because most of their meetings ended up with sex but to know that Derek looked at it that way was kind of offending.

"You know what Stiles, I thought we have something special but it turns out that I'm just merely a hook up buddy to you. I hope you will enjoy your stay there," Derek murmured in a broken voice.

Stiles's tears finally fell down in too much pain. He can feel the panic attack threatening to come but this time, there was no one to help him out...

 

∆∆∆

DEREK found himself in the Jungle after running away from Stiles. The place was perfect to distract himself from the extreme pain that endangered to consume his whole being. With the playful lights, loud sounds, and overloading scents that were permeating in the air, the place was perfect to forget Stiles for a while. 

He made his way to the crowd and stiffed when he caught the familiar scents of Dunbar Pack. After Scott went off to UC Davis, he left the pack to Liam who served as the pseudo Alpha (since he was still a Beta) but much to Derek's surprise they were managing themselves well. He grinned when he found the gang, everyone except for Mason looked high in drugs, dancing wildly with a stupid grin. They were reeking of wolfsbane so Derek thought that they drank wolfsbane-laced alcohols.

"Derek!" Mason called him from their table gesturing for him to join them. 

Derek laughed when he dodged Hayden who tried to kiss him. The woman fell down on the ground and when Derek checked her, she was chuckling like crazy and stand up to dance with a random guy as if nothing happened. He sat beside Mason who was now busy pushing Corey's face away who tried to lick him on his neck. Derek's face became confused when he realized that there were just a few bottles of beer in the table and none of them smelled like wolfsbane.

"Mason, what's happening to them?" Derek asked worriedly afraid that this was worse than what he'd thought.

"They used drugs," Mason whispered softly in the air but was enough for Derek to hear.

"Drugs will not work on us," Derek answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"True but if you will mix the fresh flowers of wolfsbane to a dried and powdered body of luna moth during lunar eclipse then you can make something that was close to ecstasy," Mason explained with smugness.

Derek raised his thick eyebrow at the teen who subtly slipped a sachet of some powdered material that shone like glistening little sapphires in the light. "What are the other ingredients?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot about moondust," Mason answered as he sat back in defeat finally letting his boyfriend to ravage his neck.

"Like the particles in the moon's soil?" Derek asked unbelievably.

"Quite a bitch to find but Deaton helped. He said he got if from NASA," Mason explained.

Derek wanted to ask what was Deaton's connection with NASA but decided against it. "Anything else?"

"I guess he mentioned an Old World annual herb? Don't worry it's harmless," Mason dismissively added.

"Need help with them?" he asked Mason instead pointing at a shirtless Liam who was kissing an amused Theo and Hayden who was grinding against the pole in the dance floor.

Mason shook his head in amusement and gave him a thumbs up that they're okay and he can handle them. Corey grabbed his boyfriend's face and they started to kiss that was Derek's cue to leave.

Derek went directly to the bar counter and ordered a beer. He then went to the restroom and occupied a cubicle and stared at the clear sachet before him. He was contemplating whether to do it or not. He started to think about Stiles and felt his heart clenched in pain. He loves Stiles but he was also angry at him for his betrayal and choosing Lydia over him. He hated him for using him and above everything, he hated himself for loving him. 

He stared at the bluish substance before he emptied it in his mouth. Derek's face cringed at the bitter taste so he drowned it away with his beer. He sighed in disappointment when nothing happened, maybe it will not work with natural-born werewolves. He went out of the restroom and sat on a bar stool and sighed when suddenly a shotglass appeared before him. He looked at the side where it came from when he saw a familiar smiling face.

The guy looked like a Hawaiian descent with dark clean cut hair style. He was tanned and muscled if the corded arms that were exposed under his loose sleeveless shirt were any indication. He wore an acid-washed ripped jeans that showcased his leaned legs and thighs that was so sexy to look at.

Derek was confused on why he started to notice the guy's features when on the first place, it was not really his habit to ogle at other people. He gasped when he realized that everything around him looked sharp, the music in the background sounded livelier, and his heart was pounding like crazy. He felt light and free and so happy that was weird for him but he loves it!

The guy chuckled probably entertained on his strange reaction. "Hey Miguel, long time no see."

Derek tried to focus at the guy before him until his muddled brain reminded him of the night on Stiles's bedroom a few years back. The younger man was the computer kid who helped Stiles but the thing that was confusing him was why did the guy called him Miguel.

As if sensing his confusion, the guy offered his hand. "The name's Danny and Stiles introduced us before, remember? I just went back last night to finish my studies in Beacon Hills while working as a DJ here. Wait, Miguel is not really your real name, am I right?"

Derek laughed shortly because of what the guy said and recalled that yes, Stiles introduced him as his cousin that named Miguel. "My name is Derek."

"Figures," Danny snorted then began to chortle good-naturedly. "So Derek, huh?" Danny asked as he put his hand on Derek's chest. He smiled seductively at the werewolf and licked his lips. "Are you still going out with Stiles?"

Derek looked back at the shorter man with questioning look. "We're not like that, he's with Lydia," he answered with disguised bitterness.

Danny raised an eyebrow and grinned wider at him. "Thought you two were a thing back then and he is really dating Lydia. Wow! I thought that was just a rumor."

I wished that it really was, Derek thought. He closed his eyes and the drug started to be more potent as his bitterness and anger towards Stiles started to fade out from his mind. Now all his attention was at the gorgeous guy before him.

"Just so you know, I'm single and available..," Danny shamelessly murmured on his ear.

Derek took Danny's hand and put it at the top of his crotch. Danny looked up at him with lust-filled brown orbs and started to tiptoe to kiss him. Derek's head started to be filled with unbridled desire to fuck him when he lifted Danny off the floor by grabbing his ass, he never realized that his claws ripped the jeans on the Hawaiian's backside.

"F-fuck Derek, you ruined my pants," Danny complained after they stopped kissing.

It almost took Derek a few seconds to realize that he almost punctured Danny's rear with his claws. He suddenly felt cold when he realized that he exposed himself to another human.

"No worries, I had an ex who was a were. I assumed you are also a werewolf, right?" Danny whispered softly in his ear so no one will hear them. Derek nodded dumbly as Danny pecked at his lips and winked at him. "Need to change my pants. It's a shame though, this one's my favourite."

"I'll just buy you a new one," Derek answered flirtatiously as he caressed Danny's ass. "Would love to fuck this later."

"Damn, werewolf's cock is the best," Danny praised and as if in a hurry, he pulled him to a room where there was a sign for "Employees Only" posted on the door.

When the door was closed Derek grabbed Danny's face in a hungry kiss. They both laughed when their teeth clashed and clattered. "Derek, I'm just here to change my pants. I don't want my co-workers seeing me in a compromising position."

"For someone who claimed that he was fucking with werewolves, you were too tamed," Derek joked.

Danny raised his eyebrow at him as if in a challenge and quickly knelt down on his knees. Danny opened the werewolf's zipper using his teeth slowly while maintaining eye contact with him. Derek moaned when his cock sprang out and hit the shorter man on the forehead. "What's with werewolves and their hatred with underwear?" Danny asked curiously as he started to lick the precum on Derek's slit.

Derek grinned goofily as he grabbed those dark locks and pushed his cock to that luscious lips. Danny kept his mouth close obviously teasing him since he was smiling naughtily. "Cocktease," Derek mocked good-naturedly and rubbed his drooling cock at those reddish lips. Danny kept shaking his head playfully avoiding his thrusts. "Danny come on," Derek persuaded him messing those raven strands that looked carefully styled a while ago.

Danny pulled Derek's pants down to his ass as he finally opened his mouth to suck the head of his cock. The werewolf groaned in pleasure as Danny started to suck his cock down to the root, his nose deeply buried in those wild pubes. The blowjob was so messy that when the younger man released his cock, it was slicked with saliva. Danny then began to suck his fingers while his other hand jerked off the werewolf's cock. 

Derek wanted to fuck the Hawaiian's wet and tight mouth again. The guy was so good in this that his hand that was now touching Derek's cock felt better than his own. "Hey Danny, take my cock in your mouth again," Derek ordered.

"If there's something I hate about werewolves, it's your impatience," Danny remarked and before the other can even answer, he took him again inside of his mouth.

Derek was now fucking Danny's mouth, completely lost in the throes of pleasure that he didn't notice that Danny's finger was now inside of his virgin hole. Derek cringed in pain when the digits became two and so the younger man's experienced mouth was no longer enough to distract him from his dirty business back there. "What are you doing?" Derek growled in confusion as Danny started to scissor his insides while still sucking his cock like a vacuum.

"Wanna fuck you. You werewolves are always virgin tight. No worries, I won't disappoint," Danny joked and mouthed his hairy balls.

Derek wanted to tell Danny that he was actually a virgin back there. That he didn't allow anyone even Stiles to touch him there but he was feeling too good right now especially when those fingers touched something good inside of him. "Fuck Danny, don't stop," Derek pleaded while looking down at Danny who was sucking him down again expertly while the now three fingers were brutally hitting his sweet spot.

Danny smirked in spite of the huge meat in his mouth. This was a fucking dream come true because since he saw the Greek god half-naked on Stiles's room, he began to haunt his dreams. The guy was virginally tight due to the miracles of werewolf healing. Ethan, his ex who happened to be a werewolf as well was the best boyfriend he had. The guy's cock was so good for fucking and his ass was the best hole that he ever had. Adding the refractory sexual prowess and safe barebacking to the equation made Ethan his best ex ever. Unfortunately, his ex-boyfriend was now engaged to his best friend Jackson that was actually okay since he was not really the type to settle down and the occasional invites for threesome were not bad either. Now here he was with a werewolf and he knew if he played his cards right, this night might have a sequel.

"F-fuck. Stop it Danny, I'm coming," Derek ordered while gripping Danny's bangs off his face so he can looked down at him. The younger man winked at him and sucked him harder, his tongue started to tickle him below his dick. The pleasure on his ass and cock was too much that he growled as he came inside of Danny's mouth. Derek swore he can hear every time the younger man swallowed his sperm that made his cock twitched in arousal.

Danny didn't let go though of Derek's cock until it hardened again in spite of the older man's protest. He lifted Derek's shirt and pulled it back at the older man's nape. Danny felt his mouth watered and his cock hardened in sight. The last time he saw the werewolf, he was waxed but now he was hairy and more muscled. With his leather jacket and his sweaty torso exposed in sight, he was like a dream.

"Can I just removed my leather jacket and shirt? I'm sweating and hot all over," Derek complained.

"Derek please don't, it's my kink. Pretty please?" Danny begged so Derek let it go. He led the werewolf on the table where the employees put their stuff. Danny cleared out the table and pushed the werewolf down on his back. Danny feasted his eyes on Derek's dirty form. With his pants bunched down to his knees and his almost naked upper body, Danny's body shook in excitement and lust. Danny removed all of his clothes saved for his shirt as he got on top of Derek and licked his neck down to his pectorals and nipples. 

Derek felt his nuts were going to burst as Danny worshipped his body with his mouth and hands especially when the younger man situated his cock between his ass. Derek rutted up and cringed in surprise when his cock rubbed with a cold and smooth disc-shaped surface.

Danny chuckled and pecked playfully at the werewolf's lips as he sat up and touched the base of the plug and pulled it out. Derek's face looked scandalized that made him laugh. "You can't catch and transmit diseases so it's fine if we go bareback, right?"

Derek just nodded dumbly at Danny who unbelievably grabbed his cock. With a wink, Danny positioned the newly hard on against his entrance and impaled himself it in one go.

 

∆∆∆

STILES took another swig on the bottle of Scotch from his Dad's supposedly secret stash. He talked to Lydia in the phone for almost an hour about the possibilities of saving their relationship. Lydia explained that the main reason she left was to give him the space to think things through. She told him that she knew his affair with Derek. He apologized of course but Lydia told her that she knew that they will come into this somehow. Everyone knew (except maybe for Scott) the sexual tension between him and Derek just even before they started dating. Lydia advised her to choose to ignore other things and just focused with what his heart says.

Stiles smacked his hands on the dashboard in anger and frustration. He was driving around Beacon Hills for quite some time looking for Derek so they can talk. He went back to the burnt house of the Hale, to the werewolf's apartment, and even to the abandoned trains but he was still nowhere to find. He was on his way to Beacon Hills High when his phone started ringing. He was disappointed when he realized it was Mason. Suspecting it was an emergency, he begrudgingly answered it.

"Stiles, thank the gods you answered," Mason exclaimed. 

"Yeah. What happened?" Stiles asked with indifference.

"We're in the Jungle and Corey and Hayden were knocked out, I need help to carry them to my car," Mason explained.

"What about Liam?" Stiles asked since it's impossible to separate Liam to Mason. They were like him and Scott.

"He went out with Theo," Mason disgustingly added. To be honest, Stiles can't blame him but it's maybe about time for the two since they were dancing around for a while. "I'm really sorry for bothering you. I'm actually counting on Derek since he was here earlier but he suddenly disappeared. Weird, huh?"

Stiles froze on his seat because there was only one reason the werewolf was there by himself. "I will call Scott to get you guys."

"Wait Stiles! Scott is in---"

Stiles didn't let him finish because he needed to see Derek. He needed to explain himself and his decision to be with him. He started the car but it didn't work so after cursing his life, he run his way to the Jungle as fast as he can wishing at that moment that he had Barry Allen's speed.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK opened Danny's asscheeks apart further so he can reach his depths and sucked his own cum in there. The younger man was lax after he fucked him earlier and now it was his turn to be fucked. He wanted to remove his pants completely that were now bunched on his left foot but Danny wanted it there so he just let it be.

Danny was on top of Derek and was busy fucking the hairy hole with his tongue and fingers. The guy was surprisingly tighter than Ethan or Jackson so he knew that the older man will win the best butt to fuck of all time. He chuckled with his crazy thoughts and spat at the hole to lube it further. Danny must admit that the guy was well experienced as well. He playfully tongued the rim and with one more session of finger-fucking, he declared the hole was ready. "Hey Derek, I guess we're good to go."

Derek was too caught up in rimming the Hawaiian that he didn't heard what Danny told him. The younger man repeated what he said then got off the bed and stood on his feet. He let the guy pulled him by his feet until he felt his lower body dangling at the edge of the table.

Danny spat at his cock and lubed it with spit. He put Derek's right leg at the top of the other, the pinkish furled hole winking at him seductively. He pulled him closer and positioned his dick on that oh-so-tight orifice. "Ready?"

Derek nodded and looked at the door that they accidentally left ajar, his arousal increased imagining someone barging in. Freezing coldness started to fill his heart though when instead there was Stiles, sweaty and exhausted as if he run a thousand miles. He was all red and panting, his eyes uncharacteristically red and bruised perhaps from crying. He hunched and rested his palms on his knees as he started to catch his breath.

"S-sti... Ah!!!" Derek screamed in surprise cutting off himself in calling out Stiles's name as Danny popped the head of his cock inside of his virgin hole.

Stiles looked up when he heard Derek screamed. He looked up in alert, exhaustion forgotten as his eyes met with the hazel green orbs that looked shock. 

"D-danny..," Derek called out to stop Danny but the other man thinking it was out of passion pushed his whole cock inside. Derek groaned in the fullness and his cock hardened in instant. It was fucking good! Danny then lifted his right leg on his shoulder and fucked him deeper than before.

Stiles's eyes started to water as Derek's eyes started to be filled with lust and pleasure as his head moved up and down from the intense thrusts that were happening to him down there. Stiles watched as the werewolf's expression became conflicted caught between pleasure and perhaps shame of being caught. He didn't want to look lower because he knew what was happening down there but curiosity was an enemy that you can never defeat. He casted his eyes down to the muscled and hairy torso to the hard cock that was weeping with large amount of precum, bobbing at every hard thrust caused by Derek's fucker. He wished in his heart that it was no one he knew so this can be more impersonal and he can just pretend that this was a simple hook up...

Stiles wanted to die that moment but instead he silently cried and muffled his sobs with a hand when he saw a half-naked Danny holding down a muscled and hairy leg on his shoulder as he fucked Derek's ass with vigor. If the situation was different, he would laugh his ass off seeing Derek's pants were left stuck on his left foot. 

Derek watched Stiles cried miserably and he felt a twinge of guilt since he was enjoying this too much. Derek's hole fluttered every time he felt that naked cock pushing in and pulling out of his entrance. He closed his eyes and again caught Stiles's eyes. He fucking wanted to stop this to save Stiles from this hell but the pain earlier started to creep in when he reminisced Stiles's rejection. 

When Derek was with Stiles, he felt miserable and unwanted but it was different with Danny. Derek was aware that this was just a temporary nirvana courtesy of the drugs but he was willing to enjoy this slice of heaven until it lasted. "Danny, come here..," he called out.

Danny stopped his ministrations as he heard the older man called him out. The werewolf raised his body and leaned on his elbows patiently looking at him with desire that made Danny's knees weak. He gasped when he felt both of the werewolf's legs wrapped around his waist then pulled him atop of Derek. As a result, they both groaned in pleasure as his whole cock was sheated again on the older man's orifice.

Derek grabbed Danny's face and kissed him with vehemence. He dominated the kiss as he leaned down again on the bed and let Danny do all the work. He looked at Stiles's face who was beyond tormented. He smirked as he moaned louder when Danny completely got on top of him and started to fuck him deeper than before while kissing his neck. It was now the time for Stiles to know what rejection felt like.

Danny smirked as Derek moaned aloud like a whore. He pulled out his cock much to the werewolf's protest. He knelt upright and raised Derek's legs off the table then re-inserted his cock again. Danny then hunched like a gymnast and began sucking Derek while he was fucking the werewolf's hole.

Stiles can no longer watched the scene before him, he walked out of the room and puked on the trash bin. He weakly fell down on his ass as the image of Derek and Danny fucking like rabbits replayed on the back of his mind. It was like being stabbed with a rusted knife but ten times worse 'cause you can't just simply die from the wound.

Derek was way beyond heaven now as he was pleasured on both ends. He can still hear Stiles's heartbeats outside of the room still crying out loud that served him right. He was forlorn when he started to fall inlove with Stiles. Everything was fine before, he was in the background longingly hoping that the younger man will notice him but when he finally did, he became wretched allowing Stiles to use him during the dark and ignored him during the day. Now, he felt better that he let Stiles feel his pain plus he was letting himself enjoyed something that he wanted for once. 

Derek tightened his hole to make the experience better for Danny who was nailing his prostate like a hitman and sucking him with unrelenting fervor. He knew he was near so he started to play with his own nipples to increase the pleasure. He came first inside of Danny's mouth and with four more thrusts, the younger man bred his ass with his warm spunk that seeped deeper in him than what he thought was possible. Derek's eyes opened in shock as he felt full inside.

Danny got on top of Derek to share a dirty kiss with the werewolf's cum on the mix. He slowly pulled out and watched his cum dripped down from the werewolf's hole and damn, if it was not the hottest thing that he ever seen. "Can you still fuck me?" Danny teased challengingly. The older man lifted his thick eyebrow then inserted his own fingers inside of his leaking perineum then much to Danny's shock, the werewolf plunged them straight in his hole. He smiled filthily at Derek as he leaned down to share a kiss.

 

STILES wanted to cover his ears as he continued to sob on his knees. The moans of pleasure from the room was slicing his heart into ribbons. Almost two hours have passed and he was beyond exhausted and he can no longer produced tears. He thought that his heart will be numb as time passed by but it didn't, as a matter of fuck it became worse. 

On the other hand, he was glad that the magical ward that he put in this area was strong enough to push other people away but in case he made himself invisible for good measure. 

"Derek, where are we going?!" Danny asked as Derek carried him outside while his cock was still inside of the now naked Hawaiian. The giggling man was hanging on the werewolf's neck like a monkey.

"Here," Derek answered while grinning as he pulled out his dick from his sloppy hole. Danny hissed in pain and touched his hole that was now clenching at nothing.

"Someone might see us," Danny pointed out obviously nervous but thrilled on the idea of having sex in public.

Stiles was confused on why Derek wanted to do this outside. Was Derek wanted to punish him further by forcing him to watch? He checked if the cloak of invisibility was still on and he sighed in relief when he realized that it is. To be honest, he didn't know if Derek can sense him but he wished the werewolf can't. As of the moment, he can just see Derek's back that was still covered with his leather jacket, his lower body though was the opposite. The hairy and muscled legs and ass were covered with hand marks and bites that will fade later but it was the debauchery of the orifice that turned all of Stiles's blood at south. It was reddish and looked a bit slack, exuding with semen that seeped down to the back of his thighs. Stiles was regretful that he was never given a chance to be inside of it.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Derek asked challengingly then knelt down as he pointed his ass in the air. The werewolf shamelessly spread his cheeks apart, twitching his cum-oozing anus that was just an inch away from Stiles's face. Stiles hastily stepped back and huddled deeply in the corner afraid that he will lose control and fucked the hell out of the werewolf.

"Damn it Derek, if you say it that way," Danny said licking his lips then positioned himself at the werewolf's entrance then thrusted inside. "Ah so fucking tight!!!" Danny moaned aloud.

Stiles watched as Danny fucked his cum out of the hole, there was actually a lot of white fluids that flowed down obscenely at Derek's hanging balls and hard cock. The two moaned aloud exaggeratedly as they chased their pleasure, Derek stroked his cock in synced with Danny's thrusts. The werewolf's cock twitched and suddenly came at the floor while Danny's pace became sloppy and with a shout pulled out and stroke his cock to come on Derek's leather jacket. 

There was a defeaning silence, only their deep pantings and the low buzzing of the music in the background can be heard in the surrounding. Derek didn't move on his position, his ass was still on the air as if waiting for an another cock to screw him. Finally, Danny helped Derek to sit down on the soft cushion that Stiles conjured earlier. Much to Stiles's surprise, Derek chose the spot beside him. Danny went inside the room to wear some clothes and get some rag to clean Derek so again silence reverberated between the two of them.

"Stiles," Derek murmured gently but Stiles heard it crystal clear. The Spark decided to keep his mouth shut because who knew if it was just a random thing that came out from Derek's mouth, right?

Danny came out clean and presentably dressed as he made his way to Derek to clean him up but the werewolf shook his head as if telling him no. The Hawaiian just nodded as if in understanding and just put the clean rag atop of the Derek's folded clothes. "Derek, do you want me to wait for you outside?"

"No need Danny, someone will bring me home," Derek answered closing his eyes as if he was sleeping, uncaring to the mess on and in him.

Danny looked like he's going to say something but he decided to hold back his tongue and left with a final glance at Derek who still had his eyes closed. 

"I know you're there," Derek whispered gently.

Stiles sighed and made himself visible. "Danny was really into you, you know."

"I know," Derek answered resting his head on Stiles's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Derek," Stiles apologized while playing at the werewolf's sweaty hair strands uncaring to the other man's cum on there.

"What for?" Derek inquired as he held Stiles's free hand, his forehead wrinkled when he saw a bruise there. "What happened?" he worriedly asked.

"I fell down like three times and tripped a lot earlier when I decided to run to reach this place since my Jeep gave up on me earlier," Stiles explained. 

"Be careful next time and always," Derek simply answered and pulled the injured hand to his lips. 

Stiles blushed and smelled Derek's hair to relax himself though it made his cock harder since the werewolf was reeking of sex. Stiles tried to turn away but Derek growled and snuggled closer, "accidentally" pressing his elbow on Stiles's bulge. "Derek I really mean it I'm sorry for what I've done in the past. I know I was an asshole but I already talked to Lydia to officially end everything between us."

Derek looked at Stiles's amber and now honest eyes as he buried his face at the Spark's neck. Stiles was squirming in discomfort as the older man almost sat on his lap. "I'm the one that should apologized for doing this."

"No Derek don't apologize, I kind of deserved it anyway. You're just letting me have the taste of my own medicine. Besides you reeked of love-in-a-mist and moondust, mixing them will together was the key to an effective aphrodisiac," Stiles explained as he pulled the werewolf closer and now that he was sitting on his lap, the gushing amount of Danny's cum poured down at the front of Stiles's pants. "Did Danny drugged you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. I chose to do it to lose myself for a while and you're crazy for forgiving me," Derek insulted half-heartedly.

"That makes the two of us," Stiles chuckled and pulled Derek gently by his hair so they can share a kiss. 

Derek removed his soiled leather jacket and sweaty shirt as he lapped at the puddle of cum in Stiles's pants. Stiles was protesting but he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers in one go along with his shoes and socks. He began to lap at Stiles's long erection like a hungry dog.

Stiles removed his own shirt and leaned on his arms to look at Derek who was rubbing his face at his dick. The guy was beyond happy as he licked Stiles's body from his stomach up to his chest. Stiles touched his hair gently as Derek looked up at him with a nipple that he was currently suckling on his mouth. "I love you," he said wholeheartedly at the werewolf.

Tears started to flow down on Derek's eyes as he realized the truth on those three words. He touched Stiles's face then he leaned over to kiss him. He guided one of Stiles's hand to his entrance and the younger man touched the furled skin around it with so much care as if it will break. "No need to be gentle Stiles, this is not my first," he joked half-heartedly trying to lighten the situation but he felt a little twinge of regret as the drug finally left his system.

"As long as I will be your last. I won't mind," Stiles answered with honesty.

Derek felt his heart was exploding on hearing Stiles's confession. When the Spark traced his lips with his fingers as if begging for permission, he sucked them thoroughly then released them after a minute. Stiles pulled him closer and started to circle his finger on his hole as if asking if that was okay. He nodded while nervously biting his lower lip as he breathed in his lover's scent. When Stiles felt that he was relaxed, he slowly penetrated his ass with his index finger. Derek howled not only just because his entrance tightened once again but because the feeling of joy was too much.

Stiles let Derek adjust and when he did, the younger man started to carefully thrust his finger inside of the werewolf. Stiles also started to kiss his face to further relax him. "Can I add another one?"

Derek was touched because of Stiles's intimate actions. He felt like he was a virgin again, the things that he and Danny did went straight at the back of his mind. Derek nodded and groaned as Stiles entered another finger then started to lick his neck. Those fingers were like miracles hitting his special spot easily as if it were always been there. 

"Derek, are you ready?" Stiles asked as he kissed him on the lips. 

Derek answered back with a nod and winced as those fingers left him. He didn't mention to the other guy that he was too huge compared to the two fingers but he wanted to feel the pain as well. Derek squatted on his feet as he lowered himself groaning at the burning stretch of the huge cock that was bypassing his anal walls.

"I should prepare you better. Don't force yourself if you can't," Stiles reprimanded the werewolf that instead of listening to him, pushed his body down to take his whole dick.

Derek was euphoric and in pain as Stiles filled him up so well. Maybe his hole was revirginized again but he knew that the Spark was able to occupy more space in him than Danny. When he tried to move a fraction to test the waters, Stiles's cock stabbed his prostate that sent him to the point of orgasm causing his cock to shoot his release on his own face and torso.

Stiles was now beyond turned on as he watched Derek showered on his release. Those hazel green eyes that were filled with ecstasy and surprise were so beautiful as he bathed himself on his own release. The werewolf looked embarrassed for an unknown reason so Stiles pulled him closer to distract him from whatever he was thinking. He flipped Derek's leather jacket on the floor that he used as a makeshift blanket so he can lie his lover to something decent at least.

Derek was embarrassed for coming to early but was aroused when Stiles put him down on his leather jacket and began to lick his cum-covered face and body. He and Danny did this position earlier but with Stiles it was far different because it's romantic.

"Baby, can I move?" Stiles asked as he started to circle his hips to make Derek accustomed to him.

Derek was elated in hearing the endearment so he just nodded stupidly. He cried out though at Stiles's first thrust. Fuck, he was really acting like a high school girl being deflowered at prom. He tried to cover his mouth but Stiles removed it.

"I want to hear you. Don't be shy," Stiles reassured his lover. Derek nodded and moaned as Stiles started to thrust slowly but deeply. He didn't quickened the pace until the werewolf started to meet his thrusts. "Hold on baby, we're going faster."

Derek gulped and started to cry out as his prostate was nailed by Stiles's cock. It was so intense that he felt his orgasm building up. He tried to touch his cock but Stiles put them on his neck instead. The Spark pecked at his lips then wildly shoved his dick in and out him. He didn't realize that his claws were out until he smelled the tang of Stiles's blood.

"I'm fine and don't you dare shift back to being human Derek," Stiles warned as he continued his thrusts that distracted Derek to shift back.

"I-I'm coming," Derek blurted out that was replied by a quick kiss on his lips.

"Together," Stiles murmured.

Derek growled aloud as his body thrashed around in bliss as he came untouched between their bodies. Stiles's mouth screamed a resounding "Ah" then started to complete Derek by filling him up with a lot of sperm. He felt so full that he thought he was going to explode but Stiles pulled him up so they were sitting on the floor while being locked in an embrace. 

As Derek's vision started to get murky, he swore that Stiles kissed him on his forehead and he knew that there was a hope for him, for them...

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "The One Where Derek was Fucked When He was High"
> 
> Alright guys, I know that this story is beyond fucked up at the start and at the middle but I hoped the ending made you feel better. Since Danny saw Derek on Stiles's room and introduced him as Miguel, I become so obsess to make a perfect scenario where Danny can bang Derek and I thought to add this story in the series. Sterek though at the end of the original plan but I really love that pairing!!!
> 
> The moondust, luna moth, and love-in-a-mist were just particle, moth, and buttercup, nothing more, nothing less...
> 
> As the fourth installment of the That Should Be Stiles Series, the story happened when Derek was stoned. I am well aware that fucking someone while he/she is under the influence of drugs is rape. This is just another possible scenario (or poor excuse) to lose Derek's ass virginity to anyone other than Stiles.
> 
> About the Series:  
> The "That Should Be Stiles" Series is a collection of stories where Derek will lost his ass virginity to other character(s) in different circumstances in spite of his undying love for Stiles.
> 
> Warning and Reminders:  
> Expect that the entire series will range from dubious to noncon so please read the tags properly for your own sake. I will not be held responsible for any truma that this will cause you. I also personally believe that in reality, dubious consent was rape so I wanted to be clear that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
